An outdoor deck structure, commonly known as a sun deck, is a popular extension to the living space offered by residential housing and the like. Sun decks can be virtually any size and shape and are conventionally constructed out of weather resistant lumber, either attached to or detached from the main structure. Myriad styles and finishes are known, but virtually all ground-supported sun decks are subject to the limitation that they are permanent structures.
This limitation arises because of the practical considerations involved in constructing any type of living space, the main ones being the load that the structure must bear and the ability to resist shifting of the ground underneath the structure. The latter consideration is particularly important if the deck is to retain its integrity and a level orientation, since the ground underneath a structure shifts unevenly and often substantially from year to year. Conventional construction techniques utilize concrete piers sunk four feet or more to stable ground. However, the permanence of such a structure poses a considerable disadvantage to those living in some kind of mobile abode, such as a trailer or mobile home. There is little incentive to construct a permanent deck where eventual relocation of the main living space is likely, especially on land owned by another such as a trailer park.
The present invention overcomes this disadvantage by providing a prefabricated modular sun deck mounted on an adjustable frame. The deck is easily erected and disassembled into modular sections capable of transport, and the frame facilitates levelling of the deck when erected and periodic relevelling as the supporting ground shifts, without the need for sunken piers or other permanent supports. The deck frame according to the invention is designed to facilitate levelling by a single person, and is also suitable for use as a supporting frame for a permanent deck.